


Ease My Mind

by baileyjoy3



Category: Phoenix - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just</p>
<p>Rly think branco wld enjoy eating thomas out like</p>
<p>All the time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> lmoa ok this is gratuitous smut for rogan and raimy because they asked for phoenix porn and so i wrote it. the summary is rogan's exact words that inspired this k. first time writing these two and all it is is smut lmoa. plz don't hate me for the rpf because that's all i write ok bye.

Laurent has his hands on Thomas' ass and his cheeks spread apart. His ass is shining with his spit, Laurent's tongue having been attending to Thomas' hole quite thoroughly. He's sat back to observe it now, observe Thomas as a whole. His shaggy hair is tousled, falling in every direction, cradled by his arms. His face is turned just enough to see Laurent behind him, his mouth open in a silent and continuous gasp. He's sensitive, always is, but especially when Laurent has just had three fingers up him.

Laurent grins at him, his eyes crinkling visibly without his glasses to hide them. Thomas whines lowly and Laurent rewards him with another sucking kiss to his hole, his tongue delving in once he settles, pulling more obscene noises from Thomas. They're worse than the noises his tongue is making. Sex isn't supposed to be how it's made out to be, and Laurent knows that every noise that is produced is natural, but this-

There's a nauseating popping noise when he pulls his tongue free, licking his lips and swallowing.

Thomas is beautiful like this, face down, ass up, thighs spread just perfectly right. Laurent tells him he looks edible and Thomas quips back that he's already making a meal of him. Laurent laughs, full bodied the way he always does and Thomas' fingers curl in the pillow under his head. He wiggles a bit impatiently, hard beyond belief. Laurent needs to return to his actions now and accomplish what he set out to do.

Laurent agrees silently, mouthing Thomas' balls before licking up his perineum and covering his ass with his mouth again. The resulting moan that Thomas rewards him with makes his cock twitch happily against his stomach. He'll get to that eventually, but right now, he's enjoying pulling Thomas' apart at the seams. He pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle again, pulling back when Thomas whines in delight. Laurent slides a thumb in to take its place, pulling a bit to add his other one, watching Thomas' hole flutter.

That's one of Laurent's favorite things to do, push something inside of him before pulling it out, holding Thomas open after and watching his ass work, craving more. Laurent loses himself playing around for a bit, sliding a finger or two into Thomas, pressing on his prostate, licking around them. Thomas' noises don't affect him as he messes around, only surfacing when his teeth brush the muscle.

" _Branco_ -" Thomas moans, his hand knotting into the pillow. His face turns to hide his expressions, his voice growing louder even under the mufflement of the pillow. " _Laurent_ -!"

Laurent sits back and slaps a hand across Thomas' ass, purring happily when Thomas cries out like he's been shot. It's a beautiful noise and Laurent relishes it, relishes the fact that Thomas is willingly staying like this. Thomas whimpers and reaches a hand out to grab the headboard. Laurent watches him twitch, over sensitized and dropping down his hips to rut against the bed. He lets him, grabbing handfuls of his ass to grab and pull at. He shuffles back to lower his mouth to Thomas' ass, licking him again, sucking and biting the firm muscle if his ass.

Thomas is surely going to die. The pleasure is overwhelming, his stomach tight and hot with desire and need to come. Laurent won't let him though, not until he fucks him into the mattress with his brother and their own bandmate in the next room over. It's always like this. They're loud and uncaring, giving their all to each other because it's all they know how. Laurent has ridden Thomas cock to the bumps in the road on their tour bus while Deck and Chris slept in their bunks. At this point, they lack any semblance of shame.

He pleads for Laurent to fuck him, quiet and needy, thrusting against the sheets as Laurent slides his fingers into place again. He encourages Thomas to clarify, spreading his two fingers wide and pressing them into his prostate. Thomas muffles his scream in the pillow, a wrecked sob ripping from his lips. Laurent laughs breathlessly, rubbing his ass with his other hand, ruthlessly smacking it again.

Thomas arches, lifting his ass into the air as his back curls. He has matching hand prints on both cheeks now, bright red. Laurent won't deny that he likes the sounds of flesh on flesh. It's why he likes to be so brutal and tormenting to him. The sounds he makes and the noises that his body make get him harder than anything else. Thomas is so responsive, his face going tight and loose and his mouth working silently. Sometimes he can't make noise and those are Laurent's favorite moments.

Laurent slides a hand up his back to Thomas' neck, brushing over the bumps of his spine before burying in his hair. Thomas whines softly, lifting his head to stare at Laurent with those big, blue eyes of his, tears in his eyes. He's utterly wrecked and Laurent wants to tell him it's alright, it's over, he's done. But he's not, and there's no way Thomas actually wants to stop this. Laurent twirls his fingers through the short locks, tugging gently and pressing on the bundle of nerves in Thomas' ass again. Thomas twitches with a gasp, his muscles fluttering again.

"Ready?" He asks in accented English, sliding his fingers from Thomas' ass. Thomas nods quickly, rapidly, his chest heaving in delight and he flips to his back- Laurent's hand slams onto his back, pushing him back onto his stomach. Thomas looks almost hurt, but agrees, huffing petulantly and keeping his face in the pillow. Laurent doesn't mind- he just wants him on his stomach. It's more fun to pull on his hair and force him into beautiful arches.

Laurent pushes his hair back from his face where it's started to fall forward. He reaches for a condom from the bedside table, bypassing the lube since Thomas is already thoroughly prepped. He's not worried about that at all, but the condom is lubed and it'll make things easier. He wants to be able to just slide into Thomas and start fucking him.

Despite his attitude to this point, Laurent really loves him. He leans forward as he rolls the condom on, kissing Thomas' puffed out and pouty cheek. He deflates lamely, shifting his thighs apart and lifting his ass a bit, presenting. Laurent settles his weight over his back, pushing Thomas head down to expose his neck. He bites down when he pushes inside, sucking when Thomas cries out, desperately scrambling to hold onto the sheets. Laurent thrusts right away, deep into Thomas so he hides his face. Laurent sits back up then. That won't do.

His hands grab at Thomas' hips and he yanks him up and back, his knees coming up when he squeaks. Laurent smack his ass, thrusting hard at the same time and Thomas muffles a scream into the sheets. The pillow is too far away for him to reach and Laurent grabs a handful of his hair, pulling his head up and out of hiding. Thomas is a picture of debauchery and Laurent thrusts unforgivingly again. His fingers and tongue are nothing like his dick (something he's proud of, yes) so he knows this is torture for Thomas, but that's the point. Thomas' mouth is open, his eyes half lidded. It's a beautiful sight.

Laurent thrusts and Thomas whimpers, his eyes shutting as he swallows. He brushes his thumb over the back of his neck where the hickey he left earlier is blossoming. Thomas licks his lips quickly and still misses the drool that drips down his chin. Laurent thrust again, purring quietly in his throat. Thomas mewls at him, utterly ruined.

" _Je t'aime_ ," spills from his mouth quickly and he thrust again, following it up quickly this time instead of letting Thomas rest, overloading him with stimuli. He thrust again, hard, all the way out and back in, quick and relentless. Thomas is sobbing again without tears, even though his eyes are burning with them.

Laurent fucks into him, holding his hair in one hand and his hip in the other. Thomas sobs and moans, his cock dripping precum onto the bed. They'll definitely have to wash the sheets. He's going to draw this out as long as he can. But watching Thomas squirm, his body shaking with need, doesn't help his want to hold out. Everything he does, Laurent feels like an electroshock. It's powerful and overwhelming and he closes his eyes when he thrusts the next time, giving into the feeling. Laurent rocks into him, hard and fast, brutal but not uncaring. He eventually let's go of Thomas' hair, letting him fall back into the sheets and muffle his cries in those.

As loud as he likes to be, Thomas also tries to respect the fact that his friends (Laurent's own brother for _Christ's sake_ ) are just outside. So he generally hides in the blankets and pillows or Laurent's shoulder and neck if he has the option. He screams bloody murder finally, pounding the bed when Laurent thrusts with a groan, dropping his hand from Thomas' hip to push his hair back again. This is hard work and Thomas is just along for the ride.

He settles back for a moment, tracing his fingers around Thomas' hole where they're conjoined. Thomas shudders and groans, whining and pushing back against Laurent. He hums, letting him play about for a bit. He's thirsty and sweaty and tired; Thomas can wait to cum because he has to, too. Laurent pets his ass admirably, stretching his hole with his thumbs and shifting a bit. Thomas groans because it's not enough and Laurent is teasing now, they both know that. Laurent sighs and shifts forward, giving him a slow pace to work with, gentle and easy and nothing like what he'd been doing before. Thomas' hands curls in the sheets in frustration; Laurent can tell by the way his face contorts in an almost pained expression. He hums at him, a questioning lit at the end of it.

" _Baise-moi_!" He finally shouts, smacking the bed again and glaring over his shoulder at Laurent. He's about to offer an ultimatum when Laurent huffs and pushes him down, laying on top of him again. Thomas moans happily when he does, wiggling under him, practically begging him to finish him now. Laurent sucks on his ear, nipping as he shifts his hips to get comfortable.

Laurent thrusts into him hard enough to make their bed squeak, chewing on the skin of his neck. Thomas reaches out to claw the bed, groaning in delight because it's what he wants and it feels so good now Laurent isn't teasing. Laurent shoots out a hand to cover his, tangling their fingers together tightly. Thomas laughs breathlessly and moans again, starting to rut against the sheets in time with Laurent's thrusts. The friction is pleasant and he squeezes his eyes shut, gasping as Laurent moans into his ear.

Thomas can feel it building in his stomach and Laurent squeezes his hand tighter. His body is growing rigid, his thrusts getting sloppier as he forgets Thomas and focuses on the pleasure. Thomas lifts a leg awkwardly to wrap around Laurent's, the action drawing his attention back again. Laurent slams into him, hiding in his shoulder, muttering something about cumming. Thomas gasps, shaking and so close he's right there-

Laurent cums in him with a groan, his voice melodious and smooth but shaking, gravely and rough at the same time. It's an impossible contradiction that makes Thomas gasp, squeezing his eyes shut and cumming himself, his body firing off nerves everywhere, screaming in delight at the overwhelming finish. Laurent's voice is the thing that brings him off and the sound of it makes him want to ask him to do more vocals on their tracks. Thomas loves it and laughs weakly, his hand flexing in Laurent's grip. Laurent sighs and groans, shifting to sit and slide free. He doesn't let go of Thomas' hand though. He shifts to his back next to him, kissing his hand before letting go to dispose of the condom. He tosses it toward the bin, not caring because it's tied off and no one else is going to be in here anytime soon.

Thomas smiles at him and takes his hand again, shifting so his head is on his chest. Laurent kisses his forehead, grinning back at him and reaching for his glasses. Thomas pushes back his own hair now, sweat slicked and lazy. Laurent purses his lips at him and gets a kiss in return. It's all he needs to remember how much he loves him. 


End file.
